


The Lonely Captain

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil 3: Nemesis [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Creampie, M/M, Mutual Oral Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP - Lemon - One Shot - A captain lays on the seats, injuried, in pain and suffering. But what can someone comforts him? (Mikhail/Carlos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Captain

**Author's Note:**

> This took place during RE3, and this is my first attempt writing M/M story.
> 
> Italics are the person's dialouge.
> 
> Update: Adding new parts.

**September 28. 1998**

****  
Raccoon City, USA  
  
_The pain is hurting on my body..._  
  
I appeared to be in pain and suffering...  
  
Will someone just help me?  
  
Mikhail is getting worse, due to his injuries. He has to laid down while Jill, Carlos, and Nicholai went out to get the parts to run the Trolley. He put his weapon on the floor and fell asleep.  
  
He woke up to the sound of the door opening up. Carlos has arrived, holding a first aid kit. He sat down and open the kit up.  
  
"Now let's see where the pain is it...," Carlos said as he touched Mikhail's vest, which is where the wound is at. He took out the rubbing alcohol and pour it into his wound, causing him to scream in pain. After calming him down and finishing cleaning the wound, he'd dressed the wound up with gauze and kissed it.  
  
"It was painful, but thanks." Mikhail said.  
  
"Hey, don't mention it." Carlos told him.  
  
He closed the first aid kit up, put it back into his bag, and was about to leave when someone yelled, "Hey!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Don't leave your captain laying here! Give me something to do!"  
  
Carlos walked up to Mikhail and was about to say something when he kissed him on the lips. He was confused at first.  
  
"...."  
  
"It's a kiss. I...love you."  
  
The two kissed again, this time they went on a passionate embrace. After a while, they pulled away from the kiss and he reached for his pants.  
  
"Don't tell anyone about this, no one..." Mikhail whispered.  
  
"I promise..."  
  
By then, their pants have been pulled down and they began kissing again. When they pulled away after a few minutes, he looked at him and said, "Laid down on the seats and I'll meet you there."  
  
Carlos said yes to him and lay down on the seats. Mikhail wanted to taste him, so he got on top of him, and put his cock into his mouth, slowly sucking it. Carlos also got into the action too and did the same thing what he's doing.  
  
After a few minutes, Mikhail deepthroated his penis, then bobs his head easily on Carlos's cock. He began to groan from the sensation, beginning to reach his climax. They're almost ready to orgasm in a few minutes.  
  
Mikhail came first, releasing into Carlos's mouth, causing him to suck his cock even harder. This cause Carlos to release too, everything went white as he felt his shaft twitch with each spurt of cum. Mikhail swallowed every drop, even dipping his head down to lick the last few drops from his cock.  
  
"You taste real good, Carlos. I've never thought you taste like sweet or sour." Mikhail said.  
  
They switched positions next. Carlos grabbed the lubricant from his bag and applied it to his anus before entering his cock into Mikhail's anus, making him scream in pain.  
  
"Does it hurts?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then, just relax. The pain will go away..."  
  
Then, Carlos thrust slowly in and out of his anus. Eventually, the pain went away, and Mikhail told him to go faster and he'd sped up his pace. His hand slithered down between their bodies and grasped his straining erection in a tight fist, pumping quickly.  
  
Between him, Mikhail cried out, lasting only a minute under the pressure before exploding Carlos's stomach with a salacious groan that morphed into his name. Panting helplessly, he thrust only twice more before he exploded inside of Mikhail's anus, moaning harshly.  
  
The two collapsed, trying to catch their breath for a minute. Carlos pulled out of him and licked his anus cleaned before pulling his pants up.  
  
"Thanks for the words...and that pleasure." He said, before he left.  
  
Mikhail cleaned up the mess they've made and he laid back down, after pulling his pants back up. He'd finally have something to do and it's sex.  
  
The End!

 


End file.
